Take/Takeshi Ikeda
history White Shallow Kingdom A long time ago there were two calls wars Pretty Cure who defended the White shallow kingdom, including two were Cure Hime and Cure Amai, The Pretty Cures also had a fairy, he was called "Take" Take could turn into a human, in human form he is called Takeshi, and whenever possible he helps Pretty Cures, all occurred well until one day the Queen of the other kingdom called Black kingdom fell in love with Takeshi and made a marriage proposal and said that if he not accept it would declare war against the White Shallow Kingdom, even Takeshi aware that he refused the proposal of the Queen, and she invaded by anger attacked the White Shallow Kingdom, the Pretty Cures managed to defeat the Queen and all returned to live in peace, Too long after the daughter of the Black Kingdom Queen Namida when he learned of the Pretty Cures made to his mother his anger and desire for revenge created a monster called Fukushu that began to prey on the White Shallow Kingdom, as the Precures had never fought with a monster so they were defeated and all that were once happy were full of hatred and sadness, not long before the White Shallow Kingdom is transformace in the Black Roses Kingdom, as Takeshi was the fairy Precures Namida imprisoned him in his human form forever and this spell is impossible to be broken. Knowing the Precures When Takeshi went to the ground to try to find the resurgent forms of Pretty Cures he inadvertently kissing a girl called Amai and then kiss not want another girl called Hisako later that day Namida began to attack the city with your Fukushu and Takeshi tries to fight him until Love and Hisako becomes Precures and manage to defeat the Fukushu Falling in love with Namida Namida has a human form called Elizabeth, she uses this form to spy on Precures, Takeshi did not know that Elizabeth was Namida so did not see any problem in falling in love with her until later Elizabeth reveals his true identity but that has not changed nothing in Takeshi felt for her, until the episode episode 29 he declares to her and that makes her get well. Appearance Take: Take it a little lamb with the brown and brown eyes. Takeshi: When Take is in human form he still has brown eyes and light brown hair messy, falling on his face and almost reaches her shoulders in length. he wears a brown shirt with light brown stripes with a Hood orange above the shirt, he wears black pants and black shoes Relationships Amai Tabemono: Amai is the first girl he accidentally kisses her, after she had become a Cure they began to create a friendship. Hisako Himemiya: Hisako is the second girl he kisses accidentally, after she had become a Cure it acts in a Tsundere way with him. CT-30 Luna-P: After Luna-P became part of the team of Precures she and Takeshi started to have a strong friendship and he began to treat her like a younger sister. Shiori Hashimoto: After Shiori became a Precure Shiori acts in a way Rude with him and the other Cures (except Hisako). Namida / Elizabeth: Namida is Takeshi passion they the two begin dating in episode 38 and in episode 50 demonstrates the two of them getting married. etymology Take: the translation of Take (丈) is length but User: CureLove12 chose this name because his name in its human form is Takeshi Takeshi:the name Takeshi means Fierce Warrior refers to as he helps the Pretty Cures times Trivia * Takeshi, Elizabeth and Shiori are voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Takeshi), Haruka Tomatsu (Shiori) and Atsumi Tanezaki (Elizabeth) who are the voice actors Haru Yoshida, Shizuku Mizutani and Natsume Asako from anime My Little Monster. * Take is the first fairy to fall for a villain. * Takeshi is the sixth fairy after Coco, natts, Milk,Candy,Miss Siamour (as I called), Pafu and Aroma if has the power to turn into a human. Category:Fairy Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure characters Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Charactes